1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamping device which clamps molds used for transfer or injection molding of rubber or resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in a clamping device used for this kind of molding, for example, a mold 1 including an upper molding piece 1a and a lower molding piece 1b is sandwiched between pressure plates 3, 4 and is, then, clamped by means of a clamping cylinder 2 as shown in FIG. 1. It should be mentioned, however, that clamping force of the clamping cylinder 2 always needs be maintained during molding. Furthermore, it is difficult for only one clamping cylinder 2 to clamp a plurality of molds 1 at the same time. Thus, there are disadvantages that such clamping device is of larger size and is costly.